burijjifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Sasukeuzumaki
Mision Ok. Pero nos estamos retrasando mucho con la mision de Tatsu. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 18:53 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Sasuke, vente al chat. Si puedes. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 19:35 13 jul 2011 (UTC) aviso oye, te aviso que me pondre varios jutsus de fuego para usarlos en conjunto con mi nueva espada 01:17 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Alianza en Peligro Sasuke hay algunos puntos de tus miembros que me hacen enfurecer y reconsiderar Nuestra alianza Quiero hablar seriamente cuando lo leas pacta una hora y hablaremos en cualquier chat PD: se q estas de vacaciones aun asi editas, si no me respondes considerare el cierre de nuestra alianza cosa q no deseo Juan uchiha senju 02:45 14 jul 2011 (UTC) hola por que no respondes oye te podrias venir al chat un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:48 14 jul 2011 (UTC) chat digo el nuevo el baneforchat es baneo y no podras entrar ahora puedes entrar (= Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:54 14 jul 2011 (UTC) chat por que te vas para hablar habajo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 11:05 14 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsus los puedo usar por que uso el elemento viento y ayame por que los use ella no es justo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:35 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Respuesta a imagen ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado la nueva imagen de usario! la verdad es que no sé si cambiar la imagen de Ayame, pero si me la cambió ¿cuál debería ser la nueva imagen para Ayame? es que no sé. SilverSatonix 13:44 14 jul 2011 (UTC) hola puedo usar una espada legendaria?' Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:52 14 jul 2011 (UTC) hola responde ami anterior mensaje vente al chat y quita la categoria de ninja legendario por que no lo eres hacaso yo mi personaje seria legenderario quiero decir lo del espadacin un saaludo te espero en el chat Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:05 14 jul 2011 (UTC) chat alvaro me digo que te explique como hablar por el chat pesiona donde dice unirte al chat y listo pein 14:13 14 jul 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 14:13 14 jul 2011 (UTC) portada oye, pon en la portada algunos jutsus unicos mios que serian: Elemento Polvo: Tornado de Polvo Ojo Celestial Ojo Celestial en Masa Jutsu de Sentidos de Lobos Oye, esos son solo algunos, pero son algunos importantes asique ponlos en la portada 19:11 14 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsus oye, vi que tu me sacaste los jutsus de fuego asique te pregunto, ¿puedo tener mas jutsus de fuego ya inventados? esque los quiero ya que mi personae tiene la espada Filo Ardiente y quiero mas jutsus de fuego para darle mas utilidad a la espada 20:11 14 jul 2011 (UTC) responde oye, responde mi anterio rmensaje que si puedo tener mas jutsus de fuego. en mi anterior mensaje sale porque los necesito 21:11 14 jul 2011 (UTC) respuesta si quieres ponte el dragon come almas 21:21 14 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsus oye, ya me puso los jutsus de fuegp y los que uso con mi espada yang-ling-dao, asique no me lo borres 21:42 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Alianza Hola Sasuke, solo queria decirte que lo de alianza ya esta resuelto, vente al chat para contarte. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 07:56 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Re-Chat No, no los resibo! AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 08:02 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Que tal si vamos al chat de Naruto Wiki. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 08:15 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Gmail Si todavia no puedes escribir vamos al chat de Gmail. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 08:20 15 jul 2011 (UTC) hola el 19 de julio es mi cumpleaños si has visto soy administrador en naruto wiki solo era decirte esto un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:35 15 jul 2011 (UTC) personajes oye,hay que dar las demas espadas legendarias a otros miembros. dale una a ayame furakawa (no se si lo escribi vien) porque es la espadachin de la organizacion y me parece muy raro que la espadachin no tenga una espada legendaria. ademas si quieres dale una a alvaro 15:40 15 jul 2011 (UTC) hola me dejas usar la espada del filo rocoso? Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 15:28 15 jul 2011 (UTC) urgente oye, ya se quien ira a la mision de infiltracion, lo discuti yo y juan, iran: Axux (el mio) Akisame Kotetsu (de David07) Kensei Masuta ( de Andres rinnegan) Zider Ximenon (De Zider Ximeon) 16:47 15 jul 2011 (UTC) a juan le gustaria hablar contigo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:16 15 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsu oye, puedo tener el control mental de dojutsu????? 13:34 16 jul 2011 (UTC) alianza oye, hay una organizacion llamada Nueva Taka y su lider es Fer Jose Ignacio (buscalo en naruto wiki) que quiere una alianza con burijji, asique dime si aceptas la alianza, tambien le avisare a andreynaruto y a silversatonix para que ustedes dos los discutan. 17:55 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Que tal,se que eres el creador de la wiki,oye,mi personaje puede aparecer en tu serie? no es necesario que sea parte de Burijji,solo un aliado.se llama Ikidōri Masakuda Su imagen es: Archivo:Ikidōri.jpg Si puede aparecer,le haré la página PD: Si aparece,es del Futuro ~Frost Red~ ~Something to say?~ 01:11 20 jul 2011 (UTC) ¿Necesitáis ayuda? Hola Sasukeuzumaki, veo que os va bastante bien en el wiki, ¡y me alegro mucho! Soy uno de los miembros del Equipo comunitario de Wikia en español, y quería que supieras que si necesitáis cualquier cosa, podéis contactar con nosotros en la Central de Wikia en español, además de nosotros hay más usuarios allí que seguro querrán ayudar, así que si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ya sabéis dónde encontrarnos. ¡Mucha suerte con el wiki!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 10:54 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Afiliacion Hola soy administrador de Saint seiya Wiki; y te iva a pedir que si te interesa ser afiliado de Saint seiya Wiki * si teiens alguna duda sobre esto aquí repondemos algunas preguntas http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Afiliarse * si deseas ver la wiki http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com * si te interasa por favor deja un mensaje en mi discusion Soy Satariel yo digo que no esta es una wiki fannon no hace falta estar aliada con saint seiya soy administrador de la wiki Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 08:24 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Sasuke He Tenido un Idea Katara = Madre Yugiito=Abuela Konan = Bisabuela Hikari y Tobirama = Tatarabuelos Que Te Parece ? Mmm hola mira te quería decir que hay muchos blogs inecesarios la alianza se nego casi uvo gerra pero se suspendio estuve a segundo a mando bajo tu ausencia un saludo espero que pronto hablemosAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:20 26 jul 2011 (UTC) vente al chat Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 08:08 26 jul 2011 (UTC) hola sasuke e pensado que llevo mucho tiempo como consejero tuyo e pensado http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Consejo_de_Konoha que ya sere como estos es decir un ascenso de consejero tuyo a consejero general que me dices me asciendes? Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:16 26 jul 2011 (UTC) otra cosa hare todo igual o casi lo del link que te e dadoAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:30 26 jul 2011 (UTC) hola vente al chatAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:57 27 jul 2011 (UTC) hola mira hasta que en el anime no digan las alturas de Raikage de el y los otros kages me estoy iventando las alturas etc hasta que salgan seguiran como estan o si quieres cambialas un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:05 27 jul 2011 (UTC) hola dime como se llama el programa para hacer los carteles de se busca esque me gustaría ver como es y probbarlos damelos porfavor Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 11:49 27 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola,ya volviste de tus vacaciones no?, ademas ¿puedo ser jinchuriki de una bestia guardian? esperare la respuesta y si medas un si seria un fenix, dime cuantas colas tendria. Ademas, ¿me podrias dar el elmento yin,yang y yin yang? thumb|¿Te sirve la imagen? 00:17 28 jul 2011 (UTC) imagen hola sasuke me puedes subir una imagen de danzo medio muerto es para el jutsu de la ressurecion impura y otras cosas Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:33 28 jul 2011 (UTC) alberto sasuke le matamos los dos tu haz tu jutsus voy a entervenir poco me entretengo con los anbu etc que te parece lo hacemos asi? Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:02 28 jul 2011 (UTC) sasuke decapitar es un poco fuete digamos que yo uso un jutsu de elemento polvo y lo mato por dentro o al reves tu lo matas y yo lo sujeto a hacemos que se mate si es un poco fuerte que te parece? va aser facil te lo aseguro la mison es por lomenos de rango A saludos Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:05 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok Buena Idea, y ok ya voy a desbloquear a Lautaro. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 18:14 28 jul 2011 (UTC) respuesta ok,si no quieres que sea jinchuriki no lo sere. ademas,lo de el dragon come almas me parece bien,dime a donde nos encontramos la primera vez 18:33 28 jul 2011 (UTC) elemento puedo tener el elemento yin-yang? ademas,te sirvio la imagen? 18:39 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Desbloqueo Oye Sasuke, ya desbloquee a Lautaro. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 18:39 28 jul 2011 (UTC) historia hola,ya ise la historia donde tu apareces y te enseño el dragon come almas,ademas dime si le falta algo,perdon porque creo que es muy poco lo que puse asique dime que mas le pongo 19:00 28 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsu oye,si quieres hacerle fases al dragon come almas as las imagenes con una diapositiva, yo no puedo ya que mi computador no me deja, ademas me gustaron las imagenes que le pusiste, ponle una de la fase dos, ademas le pondre que la fase 1 se trata de usar distintas partes del dragon por separado, y la fase dos que es de usar un dragon completo que se puedo lanzar. ¿que te parece? 19:30 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Nasaku Oye Sasuke, Nasaku según y que se va, Al tratar de convenserla de ser Pseudo Jinchuriki, no quiso "Causar Problemas" con Tatsu y se fue del chat. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 21:04 28 jul 2011 (UTC) alianza piensalo bien si cumplimos los hacuerdos que quire juan no pasara nada Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 21:13 28 jul 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias a mi tambien me gusta que estes de vuelta y estar de vuelta vos tanbien podes contar con migo cuando puedas veni a el chat tengo una idea y otra cosa que andrey me pidio que te pregute a vos para discutir otra cosa a alberto lo mato yo por que es cuestion familiar perdon pein 21:26 28 jul 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 21:26 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Alianza Sasuke no kiero dañar nada no quiero romper ninguna alianza prefiero irme antes de iniciar una dsicucion A Si que tranks me voy Att Nasaku Uzumaki ex-miembro de Burijji sharingan hola, porfavor me puedes cambiar mi magekyou sharingan y el magekyou sharingan eterno???? aqui te dejo las imagenes de cada uno: Ddddaxz.jpg|Mi magekyou sharingan|link=Mi magekyou sharingan Xxxzzzzz sharingan.jpg|Mi magekyou sharingan eterno|link=Mi magekyou sharingan eterno 01:45 29 jul 2011 (UTC) sasuke yo te pido lo mismo la primera es el magekyou sharingan eterno y la segunda el magekyou sharingan un saludo haber si me lo puedes cambiar Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:28 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Dfssfsdf.jpg Ghff.jpg vacaciones hola sasuke mira me voy de vacaciones mañana con que hoy ya me gustaria matar halgn kage te digo me ire una semana con que hoy editare lo maximo que pueda esto te lo adelanto si hal final tengo problemas en ir o no voy te aviso saludos Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:38 29 jul 2011 (UTC) otra no nombrs a ningun administrador temporal y mi cargo de consjero que se quede como esta XD a ni me quites mi cargo de administrador regresare Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:39 29 jul 2011 (UTC) no te puedo enviar nada por correo por que creo adonde voy no voy a usar internet no rdtoy seguro vale vamos por orden hoy matamos al mizukage siento por las prisas modo de matarlo usar el control mental de donjutsu moroha le ataca y tu usas el amateretsu Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:44 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Mal entendidoq Hola Sasuke, si pensaste que yo rompi la alianza entendiste mal queria decir que fue una lastima no poder hacerla porque pense que juan la rompio. --Niaku 25 18:02 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Modo de Edicion Sasuke, tu pusiste este modo de edición??????????. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 13:14 30 jul 2011 (UTC) ?? Por Que?, Te Parece Mejor?. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 13:21 30 jul 2011 (UTC) historia oye,al final te pongo en mi historia???, esque vi que tu no me as puesto en la tuya, recuerda que tu me dijiste que te pusiera en una parte en donde dice que mi personaje le enseña al tuyo como hacer el dragon come almas, velo tu mismo y dime que le falta Axux 15:47 30 jul 2011 (UTC) duda oye, mi personaje es del clan uchiha asique le pongo tu y sasuke uchiha son mis parientes lejanos???????? 16:21 30 jul 2011 (UTC) nombre oye, prefiero que mi personaje se llame solo Axux sin que mencione uchiha,¿se puede? suceso oye, porfavor explicame,¿porque habra una guerra entre nosotros y la nueva taka?,ademas,si la habra, ¿en que escuadron estare? porfavor responde 23:14 30 jul 2011 (UTC) pedido oye, deja a mi personaje matar al hokage porfavor, mira mi historia y sabras el porque 12:46 1 ago 2011 (UTC) nueva taka oye, pero de que hablas si nunca fui miembro,lo de "Antes de Burijji" y "Después de Burijji" lo are 12:53 1 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok,le dire a nasaku y a kuronado que aremos un tratado de paz con nueva taka (si es con nueva taka) 12:56 1 ago 2011 (UTC) pregunta oye, porque avisarle a kuronado si es de tatsu???? responde 12:59 1 ago 2011 (UTC) personaje oye,¿ puedo ser el espia de la organizacion????, ademas, si silver me deja,¿podria ser tambien un espadachin al igual que silver?? 15:47 1 ago 2011 (UTC) responde responde porfavor a mi anterior mensaje 16:06 1 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok,le preguntare a silver si puedo tambien ser espadachin de burijji 16:10 1 ago 2011 (UTC) hola sauske esta viendo al ichibi de la sombra vi una imagen del el garra y me parece que deriamos poner otra ya que esa es la normal que tal thumb|188px|Te Gusta?espero tu respuesta y el chaka de hachibi de la sombra pieso que deriaser violeta si queres tengo 2 imagenes de kider bee con manto violeta espero tu respuesta pein 13:29 2 ago 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 13:29 2 ago 2011 (UTC) a sasuke no lo puedo poner agamos un cosa la subo el la wiki donde soy burocrata te paso el link las miras y me dicispein 13:34 2 ago 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 13:34 2 ago 2011 (UTC) este es el link mira y me decis http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:NuevasIm%C3%A1genes pein 13:43 2 ago 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 13:43 2 ago 2011 (UTC) imagenes oye,¿te sirven las imagenes para tu Rasengan Nagashi????????, ademas,¿puedo tener el chidori nagashi y este jutsu?thumbthumb|left respuesta el Rasengan Nagashi es solo tuyo, no es mio 14:50 3 ago 2011 (UTC) graciaaaaaaas graaaaaaaaaaaacias, queria el jutsu, me gustaron los episodios que acabas de hacer. 15:06 3 ago 2011 (UTC) si si, se nota el esfuerzo, te parece si pongo en mi historia que tu me enseñaste el rasengan nagashi en nuestro primer encuentro??? 15:09 3 ago 2011 (UTC) email revisa tu hotmail, te mande informacion sobre ese caso que yo y nasaku investigamos 16:13 3 ago 2011 (UTC) volver? volver a donde, ya te dije que nunca fui miembro de nueva taka, ademas prefiero a burijji (sin ofender a nueva taka) Bijus Sombra Hola viejo amigo ,¿como estas? bueno basta de entradas XD para lo que te dejé este mensaje instantaneo fué para darte mejores imagenes sobre estas raras especies de Bijus '''Hachibi Sombra': he visto que el Hachibi sombra es una especie de Hachibi con el Madera ,por lo que creo que iría bien esta imagen ,es una especie de Hachibi (Buey Pulpo de Ocho Colas) hecho totalmente de madera ,por lo que puedes decir que ,como el Hachibi lanza tinta ,este segrega Mokuton y lo puedes usar ,así como Bee puede usar la Tinta Saliva en su beneficio ,dándote un buen pretexto sobre tu y el respectivamente. Kyubi Sombra: como he visto el Kyubi Sombra es un Kyubi con mayor odio y dolor que el común ,por lo que me dió indicios de que el Kyubi tendría que ser negro debido a la manifestación de maldad pura que se concentra dentro de él. También tengo un grifo de 7 colas y un cuervo gigante de 4 colas si lo quieres pídemelo PD: también te dejo una imagen de unos sapos (tu invocación) para que la uses ya que está detras del poder del Kyubi Sombra ,tu ingéneatelas XD Galería Hachibi Madera.jpg Kyubi Sombra.png Poder del Nueve Colas Sombra.jpg jutsu me hare este jutsu, te lo digo para que no lo borres Elemento Polvo:Resurreccion de las Cenizas 19:14 3 ago 2011 (UTC) personaje. Hola, Hoy empiezo hacer el personaje(Mas tarde) si no lo termino hoy lo termino mañana.Glenson11 18:38 4 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola, quiero saber algo, Glenson11 va a entrar a Burijji?????', mira su personaje, es bueno, es para reemplazar el de monkey, tiene su personaje en esta wiki 02:26 6 ago 2011 (UTC) personaje. Hola te queria decir que ya casi tengo mi personaje solo falta que lo veas esta en mi blogGlenson11 02:37 6 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola sasuke thumb|te gusta? pensava en esta foto para el Gato Demonio de Dos Colas sombra y el rokubi de 6 colas estaba pensado el kekei genkai Tormenta y el personaje de matias garcia al principio era el jichuriki de gato de 2 colas tuedo cambialo para que sea el jichuriki del gato de 2 colas sombra pein 18:56 6 ago 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 18:56 6 ago 2011 (UTC) bestia hola, ise la bestia Perro de Tres Colas, ve tu que elemento va a tener y que jinchuriki tendra. 23:41 6 ago 2011 (UTC) regreso hola sasuke e regresado de mis vacaciones saludos.Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 19:14 7 ago 2011 (UTC) favor oye, quieres que haga las demas bestias guardianes????, las hare en un rato pero quieres que las haga???? espero respuesta 20:43 7 ago 2011 (UTC) despues lo hare despues era para tener asegurado que yo lo hare XD 20:50 7 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola, no encontre una foto del rokubi sombra, pero una del nibi si 23:53 7 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb|la del nibi hola hola, encontre a alguien que quiere ser parte de Burijji, como Glenson probablemente sea el nuevo miembro, le dije que podria interpretar a Kusana, le deje un mensaje, te digo lo que me responda infor hola, oye, tengo informacion de lo que investigo, te los envie por email, te llegan los mensajes que te envio??? esque no contestas los que te envio por email importante e visto que hemos declarado la gerra a nueva taka bien hecho pero aqui los administradores esta lautaro y yo creo que eso esta mal lo que ha hecho lautaro y merece un castigo o halgo bueno dime una concusion o si quieres en el chat saludosAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 08:58 8 ago 2011 (UTC) respuesta si te quedo piola(muy bueno)la pagina pein 13:46 8 ago 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 13:46 8 ago 2011 (UTC) sasuke mira esto una conversacion de un chat Fer jose ignacio q buscas alvaro? tu no tienes q hacer nada por aqui aqui esta la prueba 8:35 Alvaro455 si tengo 8:35 Fer jose ignacio mira los anteriores comentario 8:35 Minos108 hola hola alvaro 8:35 Alvaro455 si tengo 8:35 Fer jose ignacio cual es? 8:35 Alvaro455 si me hechas se lo dire a sasuke y el tratado se va 8:36 Fer jose ignacio crees q tengo miedo crees q les tengo miedo? y no soy Jose Ignacio Torres es mi hermano yo soy la lei aqui el q pone las reglas deja de molestar! 8:37 Alvaro455 no molesto no hago nada creo que el tratado se tiene que romper y fer esta haciendo trampas por usar varias cuentas Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:38 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Kensei y Manga Sama la Foto de eknsei me la Pasaron DIsculpa no puedo hacer mas el mas el Manga de la wiki no tengo tiempo no me dejan mis deveres ni ocupaciones equipo hola, oye, me puedes poner en el equipo de distraccion???? es para probar algunos jutsus con mi compañero, ya que tenemos 2 jutsus de colaboracion yo y lautaro 20:36 8 ago 2011 (UTC) chat vente al chat necesito conversar algo urgente contigo 21:00 8 ago 2011 (UTC) ok mira, lo que te tengo que decir es que fer y yo desidimos hacer una batalla, que quedara en empate, ya tenemos desidido el desenlace asique necesitamos que tu lo confirmes para que lo hagamos en esta wiki 21:03 8 ago 2011 (UTC)